Cameron's New Leaf
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: Cameron ends up turning the tables on HouseNot much left to add to this one, i dont no :S


Cameron sat at the bar and nursed her drink. She hadn't felt the need to get as drunk as she was now, for a long time. Not since her husband died, leaving her to deal with the world alone. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of him. She swallowed the last inch of drink that she'd been staring into for the last half an hour and felt it warm her from the inside out as it slithered down to her stomach. She looked at the cherry stuck on the side of her glass and picked it up and slid it into her mouth. In her mind she was comparing her boss and her deceased husband. There was no definite winner she decided and a thought struck her that she could go round and try and improve him. She stood and threw a few bills on the bar, wondering if she could walk to House's house, or to catch a taxi. As she stepped outside, she felt the rain immediately soak through her coat and plaster her hair to her forehead.

"Of course today was the day that I didn't wear water-proof mascara!" She berated herself as she set off in the direction of House's place.

As she neared it, she could see what looked like the flicker of a television screen through the curtained windows. She pulled her coat higher and braced herself for what was about to come.

The sight of the door a foot away from her nearly made her run away and try to forget about this stupid plan, but Cameron held firm, wanting to go through with it. Knowing that if she didn't she'd never be able to look at him without thinking of herself standing out in the rain, about to knock, but not being able to. Without allowing herself to hesitate she raised her arm and knocked on his door. The loud, confident noise not living up to how she felt inside. She could hear House grumbling as he made his way to the door. Cameron was still stood there, fighting her inner scaredy-cat when the door was wrenched open and House stood there looking about as annoyed as you could get him without stealing his Vicodin or daring him to something that he loses. He looked her up and down, taking in the streaked mascara and the drenched hair.

"Hello, darling, you look _wonderful_." He opened his mouth again to start shouting and was stopped or rather shocked into silence by Cameron placing a solitary finger over his lips. He moved to say something and Cameron added the rest of her fingers, and applied a bit more pressure, silencing him. He watched as she stepped over the threshold and into his house. She kept her hand on his lips as she closed the door quietly, shutting out the noise from the road outside. House watched as she shifted one arm out of her coat, and then after replacing one arm for the other she slid that arm out of her coat and dropped it on the floor. House watched this with a slightly worried look, the Cameron he knew wouldn't have just dropped her coat on the floor, she'd have used a coathanger and put it away properly so that it didn't get creased.

When Cameron eventually released her hand form his lips House remained silent for a while, watching her movements as she adjusted to his home. He watched her take in the furnishings, the television on a random movie that he'd found after channel hopping for about a quarter of an hour. He saw her eyes widen as they normally would as she saw the beer and his bottle of Vicodin sitting on the table in front of the sofa. After surveying the room she turned back to her boss.

"Hey." She said and then settled herself against the wall. House stood there and gaped at her, after walking into **_his_** house, just standing there as though she had every right that he did to be there.

"What the **_HELL_** do you think you're doing in my house?" He said a trace of menace in his voice. Cameron stood and walked over to the sofa, picking up the remote she switched of the television and flumped down onto the sofa.

"Feel free to make yourself at home." He said the sarcasm evident, though Cameron chose to ignore it and just watched him as he made his own way to the sofa and sat on it. The look of pain that flashed across his face, he didn't quite disguise quick enough and Cameron reached and picked up his Vicodin and handed him two tablets. He reached for the beer and Cameron cleared her throat and shook her head. He just looked at her and then picked up the beer bottle and popped the tablets into his mouth and then washed them down with the cold beer. She didn't react the normal way Cameron would, she just sat there and watched him through narrowed eyes, as she kept him in her line of vision whilst he replaced his beer and positioned himself back on the sofa.

In a flash she had moved and was closer to him. He eyed her warily, not sure what to make of this new side to Cameron. She smiled at him, but it wasn't the usually sweet smile from Cameron, this was sensual and made him think of what her lips tasted of. Whether she tasted sweet, or sour. She wiggled closer and the scent of her perfume wafted towards House, making him think of where she put it. He mentally shook himself and took a deep breath to try and clear his senses. Cameron watched as his chest rose and fell, his breathing irregular and as she looked at him he looked tense. The muscles in his neck were entrancing and she sat there watching them move as he breathed and moved. As she sat there transfixed by something, he didn't know what, but then again he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, he took the chance the study her as such a close proximity. His eyes roamed her skin, over her bee-stung lips, up to her eyes that when they looked directly at you you felt like drowning in them, but if you caught a sideways glimpse, you thought it was a shard of deep green glass. As if feeling his perusal she turned her head and looked straight into his deep blue eyes. House felt his stomach lurch and also felt the familiar feeling of wanting to die there and then, because if he did, he'd be a happy man. Cameron's breath caught in her throat as she stared into those never-ending pools of blue, the depth and colour of them took her breath away and looking at them made her eyes go fuzzy. She leant forward until there was only a fraction of a distance between her and House. House, still staring into her gorgeous eyes, moved the extra bit, until their lips touched. House's first thought was that her lips tasted like cherries. She felt the warmth of his mouth on hers and realised that this was actually happening. She knew that because she could feel his 5 o'clock shadow against her cheek as she moved even closer to him. They broke apart for a second and House realised that he'd kissed her, he'd kissed Cameron! He practically wanted to jump up and down, but then he realised as he smelt her perfume and the slight scent of cherries, and that he really wanted to kiss her again.

Cameron watched him and she could tell that his mind was trying to process the fact that he was sat in his house, making out with her on his sofa. She smiled to herself, wondering whether he'd back off if she tried to kiss him again. Her gaze shifted to his lips and without thinking she licked her lips and then bit her lower lip. House watched the small movement, surprised that such a sub-conscious movement could capture his interest and hold it for longer than three seconds. Even more so when he realised that now he wanted to kiss her lip better so it didn't bruise.

Cameron watched emotions wash over his facial features, and saw the last one to be surprise before his eyes moved from her lips back to her eyes. When she looked deep into them she saw that they'd become a deeper blue and that the outer edges seemed black. She wondered what had caused the sudden change in colour, then as she flicked her gaze over the rest of his face, she saw the look of hunger and want and realised the look in his eyes was probably lust.

House watched her slow perusal of his features, and did the same to hers again, but this time, her eyes caught him before he even looked anywhere else. He felt the usual sensation of the bottom of his stomach lurching and saw that the outer edges of her irises were getting darker and darker each passing second that passed. It took a moment of him thinking for him to realise that the reason a person's eyes go like that is because of lust. He looked again and saw her pupils had dilated, he only had enough time to think one more thing before he dragged her onto his lap – 'Are my eyes doin that?'

Cameron had been busy staring into House's eyes and hadn't seen him move his arms around her until she felt his hands on her sides. She looked up into his eyes again as she sat in his lap avoiding his bad leg. Her face inched closer to his until she was so close his breath was tickling her cheeks, she waited for House to make the last move, but when he didn't she realised he must be doing that because he wanted her to show that she wanted him. She closed the minuscule gap between them and their lips touched. Inside House's head little fireworks were going off and they were working their way down to his stomach and fizzing around the butterflies. In Cameron's head her own explosions were going off, but they weren't going anywhere and kept fizzing in front of her eyes.

House could feel Cameron's silky smooth skin and as he deepened the kiss, he sub-consciously started stroking her sides, the action made Cameron shiver as she brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

After a few minutes House realised what his hands were doing and stopped, embarrassed that Cameron might think the only reason he was kissing her was to sleep with her. Cameron drew away, looking at him cautiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stood and looked down at him for a moment while she waited for an answer.

"I didn't want you to think that the only reason I'm here, doing this now if because I want to take you to bed. I mean I do, but that isn't the reason for this now." He stumbled, trying not to insult her, or rub her up the wrong way. Cameron laughed and gently eased her way onto his lap, so in the end she was straddling him. He looked down at how she was sat and a mischievous expression appeared on his face.

"Now, this side of you, I think I might like." He said with a smirk. Cameron quirked an eyebrow at him and folded her arms.

"Really now?" She said smiling seductively, House's smirk dropped as she wiggled on his lap.

"Uh…uh…ye-yeah." He managed. Cameron's smile grew bigger.

"Having trouble," She paused and wiggled again," stringing a sentence together, there darlin'?" She said and giggled as she saw the look on his face.


End file.
